1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cutting tray, and more particularly to a cutting tray having alternate cutting surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
The problems associated with cutting various types of materials have led to the development of a number of different devices of various degrees of specialization. Thus for cutting flesh, carving trays having channels to convey juices to one location have been devised. In addition, cutting surfaces having different sized and shaped areas and having different surface textures to aid in retaining in position the material being cut have been produced.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a cutting tray having a plurality of alternative cutting surfaces of various areas and surface types.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a cutting surface on a platform detachable from a platform support in the center of the cutting tray.